My Little Secret
by Kwon Sua
Summary: Rahasia yang kupendam lebih dari delapan tahun. "apakah benar Yifan Tao Luhan keluar dengan suka rela? ataukah...?" semuanya akan aku ungkap disini. aku ingin dunia tahu yang sebenarnya. Apakah ini fiksi? Apakah ini khayalan? Kuserahkan kepada para pembaca. EXO-HUNHAN-
1. Chapter 1

**My Little Secret**

 **Rated T**

 **Disclaimer:**

Segala nama dan karakter yang keluar di tulisan ini adalah milik mereka sendiri dan Tuhan mereka.

.

.

.

Namaku Kwon Sua, aku menulis ini karena aku sudah cukup lama diam. Dan aku ingin dunia tahu, aku tidak mencari perhatian. Aku tidak peduli dibilang pembohong ataupun ingin tenar. Dan inilah rahasia yang kupendam lebih dari delapan tahun. Ini hanya karanganku? Ini hanya fiksi? Kuserahkan kepada kalian saja. Yang jelas, aku hanya ingin dunia tahu, apa yang selama ini kupendam.

Tahun ini aku berumur 21 (umur korea), tahun ini aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti tes masuk Universitas. Sebelum nya aku adalah seorang _trainee_ , aku telah menjadi _trainee_ selama hampir delapan tahun. Aku adalah seorang _trainee_ diperusahaan yang sama dengan Oppa kalian wahai _Exo-L_. tapi tahun lalu aku memutuskan untuk keluar. Seharusnya aku debut bersama _Red Velvet_ , tapi mereka menggantikanku dengan Yeri. Maka dari itu sekarang aku belajar untuk masuk universitas.

Saat masa _trainee_ , member _EXO_ sangat bekerja keras, mereka latihan tak kenal lelah. Aku ingat sekali malam itu, aku berniat latihan karena 3 hari lagi adalah evaluasi. Dan malam itu jam 11 malam kulihat Kai _Oppa_ dan Sehun _Oppa_ sedang mengajari Tao _Oppa dance_. Yah, Tao _Oppa_ memang sedikit kesulitan dengan _dance_. Aku memutuskan menunggu mereka diluar, agar tidak mengganggu.

 **Duk**

Aku kaget dan segera mebuka mataku, 'ah, aku ketiduran' pikirku.

Aku melihat jam tanganku. 'sudah jam 3'

Aku langsung cepat-cepat masuk ke ruang latihan. Dan aku sangat terkejut, _Oppa-deul_ masih latihan. Sudah berapa jam mereka latihan? Itu tubuh atau robot? Entahlah.

'mati aku, bagaimana aku bisa latihan?' batinku nelangsa. Kuputuskan kembali ke dorm.

'ah, aku melamun lagi'

Harusnya aku fokus belajar saat ini, tapi aku malah mengingat kejadian itu. Hah, aku sangat khawatir dengan _Oppa-deul_. Aku memang bukanlah fans _EXO_ , aku bukan _Exo-L_ dan aku bukanlah _SM stan_. Bisa dibilang aku adalah _YGstan_. Tapi kepedulianku terhadap _EXO_ mungkin lebih dari kebanyakan para _Exo-L_.

Apa kalian melihat bagaimana Tao _Oppa_ menangis saat Yifan _Oppa_ keluar? Apa kalian melihat bagaimana Sehun _Oppa_ seperti orang gila saat Luhan _Oppa_ meninggalkan _EXO_? Apakah kalian lihat bagaimana keadaan Suho _Oppa_ saat maknaenya, Tao _Oppa_ keluar?

Member _EXO_ sudah seperti kakak bagiku, mereka sangat memperhatikan para _hobae_. Dan hatiku sangat hancur saat mereka begitu kehilangan, bayangkan, sudah berapa tahun mereka bersama?

Jujur, aku berhenti menjadi _trainee_ karena aku takut. Aku takut, masalah yang sama dengan Yifan _Oppa_ menimpaku. Ah, kalian tidak tahu kan masalah Yifan _Oppa_? Aku yakin kalian akan menangis, dan menyesal karena telah membenci dan menghina para member yang keluar apabila kalian mendengar ceritaku.

.

.

.

.

 ** _T.B.C_**

"Apakah ini fiksi? Apakah ini khayalan? Kuserahkan kepada para pembaca"


	2. Chapter 2

**My Little Secret**

 **Rated T**

 **Disclaimer:**

Segala nama dan karakter yang keluar di tulisan ini adalah milik mereka sendiri dan Tuhan mereka.

.

.

.

Kurapatkan mantelku, menghalau angin yang bertiup dingin. Saat ini jam menunjukan pukul 11 malam. Ah sudahkah aku bercerita kalau aku _part time?_ Yah, karena aku juga butuh uang. Selama ini orang tuaku lah yang menanggung biaya hidupku, karena aku harus fokus latihan.

Aku di _Seoul_ hidup sendirian, orangtuaku berada di kampung.

Aku berniat melanjutkan belajarku, tapi hatiku gelisah. Siang tadi saat di _café_ , aku mendengar beberapa remaja membicarakan Yixing _oppa_. Mereka mendoakan agar Yixing _oppa_ keluar. 'Sialan' batinku.

Memang mereka siapa? Apa yang mereka tau tentang Yixing _oppa_? Yixing _oppa_ adalah seorang malaikat. Bukan hanya julukan, tapi memang seorang malaikat.

Kubuka laptopku, sekedar mencari berita-berita terbaru.

 ** _"_** ** _Sekarang Lebih Sibuk Akting, Lay Disebut Bukan Member EXO Lagi Oleh Netter_** ** _"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Lay Cedera Syuting Adegan Berbahaya, Pihak 'Old Nine Gates' Pecat Kru_** ** _"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Sudah Membaik Usai Cedera, Lay Selfie Ganteng dan Minta Fans Tak Khawatir_** ** _"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Sempat Cedera, Lay EXO Sudah Mulai Syuting 'Old Nine Gates' Lagi_** ** _"_**

Ah, syukurlah Yixing _oppa_ sudah bisa beraktifitas lagi. Saat berita Yixing _oppa_ cidera, aku sangat kaget. Dan hatiku sangat sakit saat orang orang yang mengaku sebagai _Exo-L_ malah mendoakan Yixing _oppa_ keluar. Dimana otak kalian? Kalian kan yang mengatas namakan diri kalian sebagai _Exo-L_. bukan kah itu berarti kalian harusnya mendukung, mencintai idola kalian tanpa pengecualian? Bahkan harusnya untuk _ex member_ pun kalian harus tetap mendukung.

Ah, pernahkah kalian semua hidup dikorea? Aku yakin kalian pasti tau sendiri bagaimana tajamnya mulut _netter_ korea. Haha, aku jadi teringat skandal Baekhyun _oppa_ dan Taeyeon _eonni_. Haha, sangat lucu, kenapa para _netter_ tidak berfikir logis? Kalau memang berita itu benar, harusnya sebagai _fans_ mereka mendukung. Hahahaha, aku tak ingin membahas masalah ini. Karena tentang masalah ini aku sudah berjanji seumur hidup tidak akan aku bicarakan kepada siapapun.

Ah, bukankah kemarin aku bilang aku ingin memberitahu alasan Yifan Tao luhan _oppa_ keluar? Aku…aku sedikit ragu lagi. Pada tulisanku sebelumnya, aku sudah sangat-sangat nekat. Saat aku merenungkan lagi, mungkin para _fans_ _EXO_ akan salah mengartikan maksudku. Bahkan aku menyebutkan aku adalah _YGStan_. Aku takut, aku takut kalau mereka mengira aku hanya mencari masalah, atau mencari war.

Sungguh, maksudku bukan seperti itu. Bayangkan kalian berada diposisiku, apakah kalian akan diam dengan segala ketidakadilan ini?

 **BUK BUK**

Kupukul dadaku kuat kuat.

Ini sangat sangat menyesakkan. Berapa banyak airmata yang sudah _EXO_ keluarkan? Harusnya kalian para _fans_ mengerti itu. Saat Yifan _oppa_ keluar, aku bahkan menangis seharian. Aku bukan _Exo-L_ , Tapi aku bisa mengeluarkan air mataku untuk Yifan _oppa_ , kenaa kalian yang fansnya malah menuduhnya berhianat? Dimana hati dan otak kalian?

Dunia per-kpop-an dibuat gempar kala leader _Exo-M_ itu memutuskan hengkang dari grupnya. Seorang pria menangis dalam diam, bukan, bukan hanya seorang pria. Tapi 11 pria. Mereka menangis dalam diam, penyesalan, kehilangan, kesedihan semua tertuang diruangan itu.

"serahkan _handphone_ kalian, kumohon kerjasama kalian. Ini juga bukan keinginanku. Aku tau kalian kehilangan, tapi kumohon, berita saat ini sudah cukup gempar, aku tak ingi timbul masalah yang tidak diinginkan. Kumpulkan handphone kalian, _AH JEBAL_ "

Aku berjengit kaget. Niatku yang ingin ke wc pun kuhentikan.

'eo! Bukankah tadi suara manajer _oppa_?' sumpah aku sangat penasaran.

Bukan maksudku menguping ataupun mengintip. Aku cuma tidak sengaja mendengar, benarkan?

"Tao- _ya, jebal_. Kemarikan _handphone_ mu." Pinta manajer _oppa._

" _Hyung_ , aku…aku hanya ingin tau kabar Yifan-ge. Hyung jebal" ucanp Tao _oppa_ terbata-bata sambil menyembunyikan _handphone_ -nya

"Tao-ya, kau tau sendiri ini bukan kemauanku. Kumohon Tao-ya. Lebih baik kau serahkan _handphonemu_." Manajer _oppa_ memohon dengan nelangsa.

"Tapi _hyung_ …"

" _Jebal_ Tao-ya" potong manajer _oppa_ , sambil menodongkan tangannya, meminta _handphone_ Tao _oppa_.

"berikan saja Tao-ie. Gwaenchana" bujuk suho _oppa_ pada sang _maknae_.

Dengan lemas Tao _oppa_ menyerahkan handphone-nya pada manajer _oppa_.

Setelah itu Tao _oppa_ jatuh kepelukan Suho _oppa,_ sambil terus menangis pelan.

 **BRUK**

Aku tertunduk jatuh

 **HIKS**

Kubungkam mulutku, kugigit bibirku sekuat tenaga.

Kondisi para _member_ sangat kacau. Tao _oppa_ yang tengah di peluk Suho _oppa_. Suho _oppa_ yang selama ini selalu menampilkan senyum malaikat terlihat sangat rapuh. Demi apapun, hatiku sangat sakit sekali. Baekhyun _oppa_ tengah menangis sesenggukan, semuanya menangis dalam diam. Kulihat Chanyeol _oppa_ sangat berusaha tegar. Berulang kali Chanyeol _oppa_ mendongakkan kepalanya, menghalau air mata yang keluar.

 **HIKS**

Aku berlari. Aku tak kuat melihat keadaan mereka. Aku berlari sekuat tenaga. Aku masuk ke salah satu bilik kamar mandi. pikiranku kacau balau. Hatiku sakit.

 **BUK BUK**

' _oppa…_ _eotteokhae_ _..oppaaa_ ' jeritku dalam hati sambil memukul mukul dadaku keras.

.

.

.

.

 ** _T.B.C_**

 **"** _kalau permasalahan ini nyata dan benar, bukan fanfiction buatan kamu, akan merugikan pihak-pihak tertentu jika kamu mengungkapkannya disini..kamu berkata mengetahui alasan Kristaolu keluar, dan kamu ingin mengungkapnya disini... agensi saja menjaga baik rahasia itu rapat2 agar tidak tersebar, dan kamu ingin membongkarnya dengan gamblang, apakah kamu tidak memikirkan permasalahan apa yang akan timbul? Kamu mengaku mantan traine agensi mereka, dan kamu mau membongkar rahasia mereka setelah kamu keluar dari agensinya, itu terlihat seperti hatter apalagi kamu mengaku sebagai YGstan..itu akan memperkeruh suasana_."

Apakah aku dimatamu ini hatter? Apakah hatter akan bersedia menangis untuk seseorang yang bahkan bukan idolanya? Kalau aku ini hatter, bukankah harusnya aku tertawa, berpesta pora atas keluarnya mereka? Kumohon pahamilah maksudku sebelum kamu men _judge_ ku. Berapa banyak tulisan yang sudah kamu baca? Apakan tulisanku yang sangat _simple_ ini bahkan kamu tidak mengerti maksudnya?

Sekali lagi

"Apakah ini fiksi? Apakah ini khayalan? Kuserahkan kepada para pembaca"


End file.
